For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202940 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor substrate in which an element region and a termination region located outside of the element region are provided. The element region includes: a gate trench; a gate insulating film covering an inner surface of the gate trench; and a gate electrode provided inside of the gate insulating film. The termination region includes: a termination trench; and a termination insulating layer filling an inner part of the termination trench. The provision of the termination region allows the semiconductor device to have a higher voltage resistance.